1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling execution of a process requested by an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been provided a technique which allows a client device to use, via a network, services such as Web services provided by a device different from the client device. Services for use are sometimes automatically selected. In general, however, a system searches for services available to achieve a purpose, and a user selects a service he or she wants to use from a list of detected services. The user can thus freely utilize the functions of another device.
This mechanism also enables the use of functions provided by a multi-function peripheral apparatus from a network. Examples of the provided functions are a print job by copy, a send job by e-mail or the like, and an image process such as character recognition.
When an environment where a given device can use the functions of another device is set, a device having minimum functions selected in accordance with an application purpose can be installed at a place as close as possible to a user. This use form cuts the cost of using the functions of a multi-function peripheral apparatus by a user while covering the installation cost of necessary hardware by minimizing the functions of the multi-function peripheral apparatus.
In this use form, for example, a multi-function peripheral apparatus may be installed beside a user's desk or in a meeting room. In this case, noise of the multi-function peripheral apparatus, which is a conventional problem, becomes a more serious issue when, for example, the nearby multi-function peripheral apparatus starts printing or performs FAX transmission during a meeting or phone conversation.
To solve this problem, the multi-function peripheral apparatus can also be simply turned off so as not to generate any operation sound. However, when a user near the multi-function peripheral apparatus wants to use it, the user must turn it on and wait until the multi-function peripheral apparatus starts up. This impairs user friendliness.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-182190 describes a solution to device noise. This reference discloses a technique of shifting depending on the time period to a mode in which no large noise is generated. However, only setting the time period may not satisfy user's purposes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-077488 and 2004-198889 disclose techniques of setting a quiet mode in which the total noise of a reader and printer does not exceed a predetermined level, or setting a low-noise operation mode in which noise is suppressed by decreasing the print speed, and providing a mode switching means.
However, these prior arts do not consider the use of services from a remote place, and are not effective for the above-mentioned use form in which the use of services is limited.
If the use of services is simply limited against the above-described problem, the use of services which do not generate noise is also limited, impairing user friendliness.
In the use form in which a multi-function peripheral apparatus is installed beside a desk or in a meeting room, a demand arises for limiting an operation from a remote place while permitting the use of a function based on an operation to the multi-function peripheral apparatus because the user does not mind operation sound. However, the above-mentioned prior arts do not meet even this demand.